Cosmic Love
by TheWeepingLady
Summary: A small song fic, nothing special. As always FrancisX Lexami or OC how ever you want to slice it. Its a song by Florence and the Machine.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just remembered to put that here that is all. ^_^

**A falling Star…fell from your heart **

**And landed in my eyes.**

He took her hand with a gentle grasp and she looked at their hands and was filled with silent wonder…and then he began to run; He began to carry her with him to a place that had no name.

**I scream aloud, as it**

**Tore through them and**

**Now its left me blind**

The sand under their feet was soft and the waves of the ocean were beckoning.

As he takes her to this place he looks back into her eyes and she sees something she can't understand, but she felt it fall into her very core almost blinding her.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been**

**Blown out.**

**You left me in the dark.**

His red hair glowing like fire light and hers shining like the moon as it glowed in its shimmer, he did not drag her, he guided her toward what looked to be a deep cavern.

**No dawn, no day I'm always in this**

**Twilight.**

**In the shadow of your heart.**

She feels the darkness and looked behind her at the stars and the moon like a permanent twilight it held a unearthly atmosphere as she descended into the darkness with him and the darkness seemed to overtake her.

**And in the dark**

And they were in the dark.

**I can hear your heart beat.**

Together.

**I tried to find the sound.**

Then he was behind her, all around her within her and she lost her breath there in the darkness as he put his arms around her and opened his hands for her to see.

**But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,**

**So Darkness I became.**

And it stopped…his heart beat behind her and the darkness she became…until in his hands was living color of every pigment you could imagine and the pigment began to change, mold into something beautiful!

**The stars, the moon,**

**They have all been blown out.**

**You left me in the dark.**

And in instant butterflies were all around them dancing, changing their tone blue, white, violet, pink, red…a never ending rainbow.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this **

**Twilight.**

**In the shadow of your heart.**

The fires of living color changed into fawns and bats, spiders and lambs, all around the darkness of the cave and up above she could see the beauty of the stars and the moon in there pale white glory as the fire had also taken that shape as well.

She shivered in the magnificence of it and as the living color flickered all around them in wild splendor she felt his breath on her ear…and he said to her.

**I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map**

**And I knew that somehow I could find my way back**

"This is my love for you…"

And then she gasped and he wrapped her up in his arms the fire still dancing.

**Then I heard your heart beating, **

And she turned in his arms and put her hand on his chest and found his heart beating.

**You were in the darkness too. So**

**I stayed in the darkness with you**

She looked up into his green eyes and saw powerful emotion and then in the shadows of his love the colors fading until they were in the darkness with each other she moved with a sudden passion.

And kissed him.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been**

**Blown out. You left me in the dark**.

And life once more burst forth as their mouths met and his love poured out as fireworks seemed to be set off all around them.

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this**

**Twilight.**

**In the shadow of your heart.**

And she had found him in the darkness and he had brought her there with him like he had given her a map to his heart.

He had left her once and had taken her to his heart to say he deeply mourned his time away from her…the time he says was wasted…when he didn't meet her sooner.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been**

**blown out. You left me in the dark.**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight. **

**In the shadow of your heart.**

She had been in the darkness her whole life…until he found her…and began to love her.

**Ohhhhhh, ohhh**

**Ect.**

And so had he…they hadn't even known it until they had met, but when they did…it was as living color.

A cosmic love.

End.


End file.
